Resurrection of Raven and Rath Lee
by rath malone
Summary: Raven returns. Discovers a new admirer. Friend or Foe? Titans owned by DC. Rating close to a R. Read and review. Completed and revised.
1. Returning

Prolog

When people die, their souls have eternal rest however there are certain individuals that the universe are simply not done with. Their souls are recycled. Case in point a certain individual happens to be traveling by comet towards Earth. Another case was played out on Earth in the temple of the Blood Brothers. It involved the Teen Titans, Blood Brothers and Raven.

Returning

Aftermath of Raven's resurrection littered the inside of the Blood Brother temple. Those didn't die by sacrifice or by the Teen Titans were finished off by Deathstroke and Ravager.

The blood that was left over drained into a gutter under the floor. It flowed through the pipes of an ancient drainage system. It poured out a hole in the ceiling of a forgotten underground room. A milky white sphere on a stone pedestal got soaked from the rain of blood.

The surface of the sphere started to bulge. The movement from the sphere pushed it off the pedestal. It started to metamorphose into a human form.

The blood finally stopped flowing. It dripped against the pedestal. During the metamorphosis the blood on the floor was absorbed by the sphere. The metamorphosis stopped, leaving a naked body on the floor.

Standing up, eyelids opened. Blue eyes stared at the pedestal, watching the blood finally stop dripping. The nose allowed air to enter newly formed lungs. Black hair covered the scalp. Black trimmed beard and mustache covered the chin and lips.

His left hand grasped the top of the pedestal and turned it clockwise. A trapdoor opened and a statue rose from the floor. A black robe with red trim draped over the statue.

His right hand grabbed and removed the robe off the statue. His arms slid through the sleeves. Finally the robe covered his shoulders.

Pushing the pedestal down revealed steps behind a stone wall, bare feet followed the steps up. The feet stopped at the end of the steps, allowing those blue eyes to study the carnage around him. This brought a smile on his lips.

"She's mine," was detected by his ears.

Moving towards this voice, he discovered Sebastian's broken body, at lest he was still alive. Bodies were draped over his still living body.

"Who belonged to you?" brought Sebastian back to his senses.

"Raven, daughter of Trigon."

"Ah, the ritual worked."

Puzzlement was sketched over Sebastian's face. Blurring of his vision meant his time in this body was nearly up.

"Who are you?" he grasped.

This brought laughter from the bearded man.

"But first, what name was wasted on you?"

"Sebastian."

"Since the pleasantries are over," he remarked, "Now where's Raven."

"Didn't give your name."

"My identity isn't important," he answered, "the whereabouts of Raven is. So where is she?"

"With the Teen Titans," with little strength left, he repeated, "Who are you?"

"After all these centuries, they forget."

"Forget what?"

"That I created The Blood Brothers or at least they were based on The Demon Hunters."

Puzzlement became fear.

"Can't be him. Merlin killed him."

"Well," bending towards Sebastian's face, "if a toad like you, Sebastian, can bring Raven back, then Richard Clarkstone can return," holding his right palm up.

Grasping the back of Sebastian neck with his left hand, he asked, "What makes you think Raven belongs to you?"

Small sphere of energy appeared over Clarkstone's palm.

Keeping his gaze stared at the sphere, Sebastian answered, "It was written that the hand of Trigon's daughter was promised to me."

"Mistranslation, she belongs only to one," shoving the sphere into Sebastian's face.

Screams blocked out, to anyone listening, "Only the son of Clarkstone will have the hand of Trigon's daughter.

In San Francisco, Titans Tower stands with a night sky and the Golden Gate Bridge as a background. Within the building, mixture of happiness and despair existed. Raven returned. The happiness belonged to those who knew her. However some that remembered why she died in the first place. That was the despair.

Raven felt both. Being an empath allowed this. Right now she was more contempt staring at the stars. She felt happiness. However she knew this could not be her for Kory was behind her.

"_Yes, Kory_?" she said without looking.

"Sorry, friend Raven," Kory said trying to control her feelings, "if I was bothering you."

"_Why, for being a friend_?"

Kory had something to say, however it was difficult for her. That was an understatement, given the level their friendship went before Raven's death.

"_Say it, Kory_."

Instead her orange arms wrapped around Raven, "This says more then words, friend Raven."

"_I know_."

Kory's emotions flood through Raven. Raven wanted to fight this, but she knew it was a waste of energy. Kory wasn't trying to hurt her. How can one hurt with so much love? By suffocating you with their arms, lucky for Raven, Kory knew when to stop.

Releasing Raven, "Look," pointing to a shooting star, "it's an earth custom to make a wish upon seeing one."

"_I have nothing to wish for_," staring at Kory's orange face, "_When I have friends like you_."

This brought a smile from Kory. Grabbing her friend's hand pulled Raven inside the tower.

"Can't miss your own party."

If Raven could've groan, she would've had.

The falling star, that Raven and Kory witnessed, changed course. It landed in the bay. Stream marked its entry into the water. Stream disappeared leaving a black wide brim hat behind to float on the water.

A hand burst out of the water and held down the hat as the hat moved towards the shore. Slowly a head appeared above the water surface causing the hand to move off the hat and fall beside the owner's side. Finally black boots walked on solid dry ground.

Water dripped off a black trench coat as blue eyes studied the San Francisco sky line.

"Where the hell am I?" escaped from his lips.


	2. Boy Finds Girl, Girl Finds a Mystery

Boy Finds Girl, Girl Finds a Mystery

Questions filled his head along with some answers.

Who? Rath Lee, lest he believe that was correct.

Where? San Francisco by asking a pissed person who tried hitting him or hitting on him. Rath didn't stay for a clarification. Breaking the person leg may have caused more problems then he needed.

Why? He didn't know why here was important. It just was.

How? By walking through crowds and avoiding being ran over by automobiles until the answers came, a time honored device he used during his lifetime. Lest he believed that was true.

What? A force, no more like a feeling pulled him. Salmon spawning fit the description of this feeling.

Taking his right hand out of his coat pocket revealed a compass in his hand. This compass gave direction, but it didn't point towards magnetic north. No, it pointed to magic. Actually the needle would follow anything as long as Rath asked it. Since his feeling was magic related, the needle would follow it. It stayed forward and Rath kept going forward.

Returning it to his pocket, he kept his fingers pressed against the circular edge. If it moved, he would know it. He just like to be sure it was still working.

His left hand adjusted the strap to his satchel bag. The strap was moving into his neck. The bag may have to switch sides, but for now it stayed against his left hip.

He felt a presence and the needle moved. Taking the compass out, the needle moved clockwise. To avoid the crowd from ramming into him, he moved towards the street. His eyes studied the crowd across the street.

Two females attracted his attention. One was not hard to miss. Her orange skin and dark auburn hair made her stay out. One would think this was his quarry. Wrong. His attention was on her companion. Ever with her white sweat shirt, she seemed to hide in shadows. The sweat shirt hood hid her face from him.

When they stopped, the needle stopped at a ninety degree angle. The female in the sweat shirt turned and lifted the back of her shirt. It revealed a tattoo across her lower back.

"A raven," he thought smiling, "A joke on her name."

Raven felt his presence before seeing him. He wasn't hard to find. His head followed their movement plus being dressed all in black didn't help. He held something in his hand. What, she didn't know.

Showing Kory her tattoo just brought a smile from her mysterious admirer. Was he a member of The Blood Brothers? This answer eluded her.

She could force his hand, but Kory enjoyed their time together. Raven decided not to ruin this. Besides if he tried something, they were ready for him.

Their time was interrupted. The shaking ground was the culprit. An earthquake wasn't the cause, but a stampede of green animals was. Their communicators went off. Her admirer had to wait, time to change clothes.

Raven directed the animals to avoid people. The chaos of emotion pushed her to the edge, but she managed through it.

In the path of the stampede was her mysterious admirer and his attention was on her not the stampede heading straight for him. Before she could do something, his left hand went up and the animals stopped. They reacted like they hit an invisible wall.

This sight drew her attention away from the green pterodactyl heading towards her.

"Watch out," caused her to turn.

Quickly she put up a force field, but it didn't soften the impact. She pummeled straight down towards the street.

Kid Flash noticed her plight, but he was block by animals.

Grabbing his communicator, he yelled, "Raven's in trouble."

Since Superboy was the only one who was closest and didn't have his hands full. Pushing his telekinesis, he had might have a slim chance of saving her.

When she disappeared behind from his sight, he feared the worse. When his view became unobscured, he expected Raven smashed over the pavement. Instead found Raven standing and looking for someone.

"Raven!"

Looking up at him, she said, "_Superboy._"

Landing, "What happened?"

"_Someone caught me. He disappeared as soon as my back was turned._"

"Who caught you?"

"_Didn't have a familiar face._"

"Titans!" came from their communicators.

"Yes, Wonder Girl," answered Superboy.

"Beast Boy needs our help. Rendezvous at hospital."

From the shadow of the alley, Rath watched them fly off. Disparate her hood hiding her face, he saw her beauty at least fitting his idea of beauty. It could be her purple eyes.

"Shouldn't they be blue," he thought.

Superboy, however, was a different matter. Even if he tried to tolerate Superboy, his instinct had a different story to tell. Rath seemed to have a rival for Raven.

"Hope, I'm proved wrong," he thought.


	3. Answers

Answers

The breeze brushed across her skin. She enjoyed that and the sound of silence. Why her mother worried about her when they went to the park, she didn't know. The sky of Azarath was brighten by the sun. This added to her enjoyment of the breeze and silence.

However this silence was broken by medley being played. It started out sweet and smoothing then a badly played note would wreck the whole medley. Yet it should start up again only to be wrecked by the same badly played note.

Her curiosity led away from the protective graze of her mother to a wall. Laying on top of the wall was the flute player with his back against a pillar. He held the flute to his right. His fingers danced on the holes. It was a simply dance and rhythm to them until that one note would screw him up.

He stopped. Turning the shaft towards his eyes, he stared at it trying to figure out what was producing that bad note.

"Maybe it isn't the flute, but the flute player," she said.

This got his attention. Turning, he sat allowing his legs to dangle from the edge of the wall. Placing the flute on his lap, his blue eyes stared at her.

"So you're a flute expert," he remarked.

"I know when one's being misplayed."

"So flute expert what to call you?"

"Raven and you?"

Before he could answer, the beeping from the jet's computer woke her from the dream. Opening her eyes watched as the scanner indicted her arrival to Dr. Fate's Tower was almost done. The autopilot did its job by bringing her here. Now landing, that was her problem.

Normally she would've used her power of flight, but it would've been a waste of energy. Taking the T-jet for personal use was out of the question. She was lucky Cyborg gave her the use of the mini-jet. This was something she had to do by herself.

"_He had no emotion_," she thought.

Yet the teachings of Azar didn't seem to fit him. Only person with authority on magic she knew other then her, was Dr. Fate at lest he could point her in the right direction.

Gripping the controls as the jet hovered, "Should've have used my powers," she thought.

Her knowledge of piloting jets was limited. She crashed during a flight simulation while trying to land it. With wings turned up, the jet engines slowed her descent to the ground. Her seat belt kept her head from hitting the console.

The wheels touched the ground. The engines were off. The canopy slid back. Unbuckling her seat belt and leaving her communicator behind, climbed down the ladder. Dr. Fate's Tower was within walking distance and she needed to walk.

Dr. Fate's Tower stood like a needle poking out of the ground. No doors or windows appeared on the surface. Visitors had to ask to enter couldn't just barge in unannounced.

Standing before a blank wall, she rapped her knuckles against the surface of the tower.

"_I'm here to see the master of the tower_," she announced.

Light blazed from the wall. From the light, a woman appeared.

"My husband is too busy for visitors, Raven," she said, "Please came back another time."

"_I need to know about Rath Lee, Lyta_."

"Enter."

Entering the light, it dimmed out, leaving behind a wall.

Walking down a hallway, Raven felt the ancient emotion seeping from the cracks.

"Stay here," Lyta said motioning towards a doorway.

Raven entered the room. Chairs by the fireplace, a way to make guests comfortable along with a tea set on a coffee table.

"Hector will be with you soon."

On the table, tea was prepared. It was the brand that she drank. She wasn't in the mood for tea.

"Drink some tea," came from behind her, "must not let go to waste."

Turning, her graze was on Dr. Fate. He wasn't wearing his golden helmet along with his cape. A robe covered his blue uniform.

"Understand you are searching for information on a name."

"_Rath Lee_."

"Do not know a Rath Lee. However, the first name does stir up memories."

Sitting down, "Sit," motioning to a chair.

Raven did sitting across from Dr. Fate with tea table between them.

Pulling her hood back, "_You know him_?"

"One of my predecessors did know a Rath, however he disappeared after defeating a black dragon."

"_What can you tell me about him_?"

"Raven, you are asking for something that should stay dead. Tell me where you heard that before."

"_It was the name of my rescuer_."

"_Sorry, Superboy for lying_," she thought.

"Describe him."

"_Blue eyes. Dressed in black. Wide-brim hat. Satchel bag. Scar slightly at an angle over his right eye down his forehead._"

Rubbing his chin, he said, "Possible he lives. He was powerful enough to find way of returning."

He added, "You must understand. There is not much to tell. Before dying, Merlin trained a young boy. He was Rath Mist. There's not much left."

"_What about his parents_?"

"Merlin never said," looking at an hourglass, "It is late," standing up, "You can stay the night."

Fatigue washed over her body. Cyborg knew her location. If she was needed, they could connect her.

Standing up, she replied, "_As long the room isn't cheerful._"

From the enchanted mirror, Fate and Lyta watched the sleeping Raven.

"To think her father would use her for evil," said Lyta.

"Compared to some she has it easy."

"Rath Mist?"

"Yes, both his parents tried to make him a Kwisatz Haderach. Forcing Merlin to kill them both."

"Why didn't you tell her?"

"She has more to worry then dead ghosts. If Rath has come back, she will need her strength and the Titans."

"He wouldn't hurt her, would he?"

"No different than a snake bite."

"What can we do?"

"Let her sleep."

As Raven slept, Rath was half around the world in a temple in the Himalayans. How he got there? He didn't know. Walking across the street in San Francisco, next a temple on a mountain ledge before you, how can one explain this? He didn't try besides the monks were generous for letting him to stay.

Stripped waist down and cross-legged he meditated. Breathing with a soft-belly, memories flooded through his mind. They were of another time, another place, another body.

"Staying focus," said a familiar voice, "are we."

Opening his eyes, sitting across from him was Rath Mist. Rath Lee knew it was him. It was like looking into mirror. The older self staring at the younger self, it could drive one mad. Rath Lee was used it.

"Hello, Mist."

"Well Lee, why am I here?"

"Questions about this universe."

"Rath, you know that the answers will eventually come."

"I have no memory of my past here."

"Because the universe has not caught up with you yet. When adding a new thread to the weave, it takes awhile for a pattern to form."

"I still can remember everything."

"Everything?"

"K-Rath, Baywolf, Nighthawk. Even falling into the Singularity."

"Obviously the Singularity messed with your mind. Eventually the doors will start closing. Still have the book?"

"Yes."

"There's something else. Isn't there?"

"A woman."

"That quickly? You've been here for couple days and already you found your mate? Boy, the universe works quickly. What's her name?"

"Raven."

"What do you know about her?"

"She's a hybrid of human and demon."

"Are you sure?"

"Same feeling like Kate."

"That's what the universe dealt to you. Keep playing the hand."

"Wish I knew my past."

"Don't worry. Train and don't be surprised how things work themselves out."

Sighing, Rath Lee said, "We're right."

"Good. Now remember Raven must choose to go with you. Can't force her and live with the chose she makes."

"And Nighthawk."

"Can't tell, don't know his part in this. He might not show up then he might."

"Wait and see."

"One of the few time honored advices there is."

"That and just play the hand that is dealt."

"Correct."

Rath Lee watched as his visitor slowly faded away. He did live up to his name.

Rath made his decision. San Francisco was his next port of call as soon as he figures out how he teleported in the first place.


	4. Demon Hunters

Demon Hunters

Down town San Francisco has seen many weirdoes, what one expects from a liberal city. So four people dressed in different colored coveralls didn't even draw a stare.

"So this is the armpit of America, fellow Demon Hunters," said the female in white.

"More like a plumber's ass crack, Famine," said the female in brown.

"Now, Pestilence, don't go insulting armpits and ass crack's with that comparison," remarked the red dressed male turning his attention to the black dressed male leader of the group, "Death, look at the history of the city dying from the cancer of its citizens."

"Well, War, time to do a little urban renewal," said Death.

Saluting, "Aye, Captain Death," said War as he stepped forward.

War held up his massive arms parallel to the ground. With palms opened and facing the front, he swung them forward. His hands slammed together sending a shockwave forward. It smashed into some automobiles and people in its path. It lost momentum after slicing through some buildings.

"Think that got the Teen Titans attention," commented Famine.

"If not, maybe little more chaos and mayhem," remarked Death, "needs to be added."

"Think they're on vacation," remarked Pestilence.

At Titan Tower, Superboy and Beast Boy were on monitor duty. It wasn't fun. Beast Boy tried to liven up the situation, but Superboy was not in the mood for Beast Boy's jokes.

"Man, you've became dullsville since Robin left," groaned Beast Boy.

"He could've left a number," said Superboy.

"That's way we have secret identities," stated Beast Boy, "so I can't make crack calls."

"Still he should've left an address."

Robin was part of the problem. Raven was the other half. Superboy knew she lied about not knowing the name of her rescuer. Why else would've she left? Cause of her leaving, it changed the schedule. She was post to do monitor duty last night. Instead Wonder Girl had to do it, leaving Gar left him.

The alarm went off. It broke Superboy out of his state of mind. Pushing buttons, the screen showed the destruction of down town San Francisco.

"Report!" asked the arriving Cyborg.

"Four meta-humans are causing problems in Downtown, Cyborg," said Superboy actually one was causing problems, the other three were cheering him on.

"Superboy, Kid Flash, Starfire, and I will handle this," said Cyborg, "Beast Boy stay here and monitor the situation."

"If you need help?" asked Beast Boy.

"Call for reinforcements," said Cyborg walking through the door with Superboy.

"How long are we post to keep this up?" asked Famine.

"Until Raven shows up," answered Death.

"She better show up, I'm getting bored."

"Like a woman always late," remarked War.

Looking through her binoculars, "Hey," said Pestilence, "someone's coming."

Using his binoculars, Death saw Starfire and Superboy flying, the yellow blur of Kid Flash, and Cyborg riding a four-wheeler towards them.

"Only four," said Death.

"Insulting, only four, they should've brought more," remarked Famine.

"They must not like living," commented War.

"Well Raven isn't among them," Said Death, "so let's play with them until she appears."

"Good, boredom removed," said Famine.

Cyborg didn't like the sight before them. The four meta-humans just waited for them. The two females were sitting down playing cards. The male in red was trying hit to a chuck of pavement with a car. It looked like he was playing golf. The male in black was just cleaning his nails.

"Easy Titans," he said.

"Why, they don't seem interested in escaping," said Superboy.

Before Cyborg could reply, War dropped the car and lined himself with Cyborg. Winding his right fist back and then slammed it into the ground. A shockwave traveled through the ground towards Cyborg. Cyborg jumped off the four-wheel as it was destroyed. He landed in front of War.

"Wait," War said, "we got off on the wrong foot."

"You destroyed my vehicle."

"Didn't know if you were going to use it to cheat."

"Cheat?"

"Yes, didn't know if you believed in fighting fair."

"I do."

"Then lets shake hands before pounding each other into oblivion," holding out his hands.

When Cyborg gripped War's hand, War's knee went into Cyborg's gut, sending him backwards. War still held Cyborg's hand. Most of Cyborg's arm was ripped off.

"For the record, I don't believe in fighting fair," stomping on Cyborg's right knee.

It snapped Cyborg's shin off. War finished by breaking off the last arm and leg.

Cyborg's pain sensors were overloading his system. War didn't care as he took Cyborg's severed arm and started beating Cyborg with it.

Kid Flash tried to cause a whirlwind around Famine, however she didn't move. Twirling her gourd, she sent it into Kid Flash's path. It smacked him in the face. Powder was released and breathed in by Kid Flash. It didn't slow him. He still kept on running. Slowly he started to feel hungry. This slowed him down enough that Famine tripped him. Her boot hit him in the right temple, knocking him out.

Opening her fans, Pestilence swung her arms. This sent small daggers at Superboy. He dodged some, but couple nicked his skin.

"They didn't even sting," he boasted.

Pestilence just smiled. He rushed at her with fists swinging. She blocked using the fans occasionally the edges nicked Superboy's skin. What he didn't know was the daggers and the fans were coated with a poison. More his blooding was pumping more the poison traveled through his body.

Pain gripped him. No longer able to focus, he dropped it the ground. He blacked out.

Starfire was throwing her star bolts at Death. He just dodged them. Unable to hit him with the bolts, she tried using her fists. That was her mistake. Death slapped away her punches. Each time they touched, Death was monitoring her life force. Able to find her weak point, Death slapped away a punch. Turning behind her, his fist landed between her shoulder blades. She dropped like a rock to the ground.

Brushing her hands, Famine asked, "What do we do with them now?"

"Get them ready for Raven," said Death, "plus turn on the jamming device."

"Why?" asked Famine.

"Believe she has arrived."

Raven entered the control room. Saw Beast Boy watching the monitor.

"_What's the emergency?"_

Jumping and clinching his chest, "Don't do that."

If she could smile, she would.

Noticing the snow in the screen, "What happened?"

"Lost visual of the guys."

"_Where are they?_"

"Downtown fighting four meta-humans."

Raven winced as pain shot through her. Quickly it went away.

Turning and walking towards the door, "_Get the rest of the Titans_," she said.

"Where you're going?"

Without looking, "_Being backup_," the door closed behind her.

Two pair of binoculars watched Raven's flight towards them. They belonged to Death and Pestilence.

"She's coming," stated Pestilence.

"Yes, she is," said Death, "Famine and War, how are the pain levels?"

"Rising and the damper fields are working," reported War.

A trap was sit for Raven. Cyborg, minus his arms and legs, was connected to a console with sent electricity through his system. It was increasing every minute. Superboy and Starfire were tied from a lamppost being punched by War. Starfire was in coma, but still able to feel pain. Superboy was too weak to try anything.

Kid Flash was on a treadmill running at incredible speeds. A breathing mask pumped Famine's toxic gas into his lungs. Handcuffs prevented him from taking the mask off. Laser beams caused him to jump and duck. A force field prevented him from getting off.

Each had a disc placed on their neck. It prevented Raven from feeling their pain.

"Now turn them off!" ordered Death.

Her hands shot to her temple as a flood of raw pain assaulted her system. Whipping her head back and screaming in unbelievable pain. She couldn't take it anymore. She blacked out and plummeted towards the ground.

A net caught her. The corners came together into a sphere. It carried her towards the waiting Demon Hunters.

It hovered as War removed Raven from the net. Famine returned it to its case.

War slapped clamps to her wrists and ankles. The clamps were locked to orbs that held her above the ground.

Pushing Raven's chin up and pulling back her hood, Pestilence examined her face.

"Who would believe that she was a demon?"

"Or that she was capable of that inhuman scream," remarked Famine, "It sent shivers up my spine."

"Proves that who can't judge by looks alone," commented Death returning the hood back on Raven's head.

"What ever the reason the master wanted her, it has been fun," War remarked.

"True," Death said sitting on his hover bike, "Kill them when you're finish."

Pushing a button, the bike started up. Death threw an orb to Pestilence. She caught it.

"Just in case our second guest arrives late," Death said turning the right handle bar.

He sped forward as Raven's unconscious body followed.

"Let's have more fun with our new playthings," commented War as three walked towards their captive audience.

Beast Boy was freaking out. Losing visual of his buds, can't get the rest of the Titans on their communicators. How can anything get worse?

"How's the home team doing?" sent him jumping out of his skin screaming.

Clinching his chest, "Will people stop doing that?"

"Calm down, you're going to get a heart attack at an early age."

"What did you do with my buds?" turning into a tiger.

"Did what to who?"

"Wait," squinting his eyes, "You saved Raven."

Bowing, "Correct. Now what is going?"

Beast Boy was talking a mile a minute.

"Slow down and start at the beginning."

"Four meta-humans were tearing up downtown. Cyborg, Starfire, Superboy, and Kid Flash went to stop them. Lost visuals. Raven went after them. Now I can't reach anyone."

"When did the visuals go out?"

"Before Raven showed up."

"It was a trap for her."

Scratching his head, Beast Boy asked, "How do you figure that?"

"Everything worked before she left, correct."

"Correct."

"Now you they don't work to prevent party crashers from showing up. Got it."

"I believe so."

"You keep trying to get the rest of Titans."

"What are you going to do?"

"Going to become a party crasher," turning and walking towards the door.

Stopping, "Beast Boy?"

"Yes."

"Where do you keep your weapons and vehicles?"


	5. Three Down and Out

Three Down and Out

Death slowed his hover bike when the gate to a cemetery appeared. Finally stopping before the gate, he turned off the bike and slid off the seat.

Pushing a series of buttons on his wristband, the gate opened. As he walked, the sphere holding Raven followed him. The gate closed behind them.

Following a path past tombstones, they came to a house in the middle of the cemetery. Walking towards the porch, his foot rested on the first step. The step didn't creak under his weight. No creaking boards as Death walked towards the door and turned the knob.

The door opened. No floor, but a spiral staircase. He followed it down past the skull covered wall. When steps stopped, Death continued towards a stone doorway.

Entering a cavernous room, he saw his master was sitting on the edge of a stone stage, studying a human skull.

"There was a time when one could judge a person by measuring their skull," throwing the skull over shoulder, "The bride has arrived," getting up and walking towards Raven.

Bowing, "Yes, master."

Pushing her hood back, Richard pushed up Raven's face.

"What do think of her?" he asked.

"Another chick to me," answered Death.

"True, one wouldn't think Trigon's blood pumped through the veins of this vessel. Traditionally brides wear white not black."

"Well the groom wears black, might want them to match."

Turning his attention away from Raven to Death, he added, "Time to get ready for the groom."

Staring at their captives, "Time for all good things to end," remarked Famine.

Pestilence didn't listen. She was busy using her binoculars. They felt a presence coming and it wasn't Death.

Seeing someone riding a motorcycle towards them, "A new player," mumbled Pestilence.

Riding Robin's motorcycle, Rath sped past wreckage. The motorcycle handled the rough, torn up pavement. He didn't hide where he was going. He felt them and they felt him. Why try stealth when they know you're coming?

"Well."

"He's still coming, War," said Pestilence, "He hasn't changed direction."

"Another death wish," remarked Famine, "too bad we can't play with him."

Watching the nearing motorcycle, War said, "Can't kill him, but can rough him up," lining himself up with Rath.

Winding back his fist, "This is going to be easy," he thought.

Slamming his fist into the ground, the shockwave traveled towards Rath. Tilting his left hand up, a chunk of pavement pushed itself up out of the ground. Using it as a ramp, Rath and the motorcycle went flying into the air. The shock wave destroyed the pavement.

Rath jumped up with his feet on the seat. He pushed it towards War.

War stood stunned by Rath evading his shockwave. How could've that pavement moved?

"Oh sh…," he thought as the motorcycle slammed into him.

War skidded with the motorcycle until several walls stopped him. Rubble fell on top of him.

While in the air, Rath threw small blades towards the captive Titans. Couple sliced through the rope holding Starfire and Superboy to the lamppost. They fell to the ground. One short circuited the force field that surrounded Kid Flash. He was able to jump off. Several embedded itself into the console that was electrocuting Cyborg.

Slowing his descent, Rath landed in a crouching position with his right knee touching the ground like animal ready to pounce. His eyes were on Famine and Pestilence.

"Impressive," said Pestilence holding her fans out.

"Let's see what you other tricks you have," remarked Famine swinging her gourd.

Rath's eyes shifted from one to the one other. His normal weapon, the bo staff didn't come with him. Guess the universe thought he didn't need it. He found one back at the Titan Tower, but it needed to be modified to fit his needs.

Famine decided to go first by swinging at Rath. Holding the staff up, the scarf wrapped around it. Hitting Rath's right hand caused the powder to disperse from the gourd. It headed towards Rath's face. His left palm pushed the powder towards Famine.

Before she could block it, it entered her nose causing the stinging and watering of her eyes. Clinching her stomach and falling to her knees while coughing, she knew the effects would pass in time.

Discarding the gourd from the staff, Rath quickly blocked the darts that Pestilence released from her fans. With fans opened, Pestilence started swinging at Rath. Here the staff proved its limitation, but Rath remedied that by breaking it in half.

Using them like kendo sticks, Rath was able to block Pestilence's swipes. Her swipes started to pick up in aggressiveness, but Rath held his ground. Using the stick in his left hand, twisted the fan out of her right hand. Quickly he grabbed it. Twisting around her, swung the fan into the back of her neck and cleanly cut her head off.

Throwing the fan towards the slowly rising Famine, it went through her neck, removing her head from the neck.

Detecting movement from a pile of rubble stopped Rath from heading towards the injured Titans. Turning, he saw War emerging from under the rubble.

"Time for pain, little man," threaten War.

Rath began moving his fingers. Behind War, a metal sheet struck up from ground. Next he ran towards War. Jumping, planted his foot against War's chest. The impact sent War backwards. Back of his neck landed against the edge of the metal sheet, slicing through War's neck.

Kid Flash's ability to heal fast allowed him walk towards the fighting between Rath and the Demon Hunters. What he witnessed was one person defeating the three people who beat them and captured Raven. What happened next he believed at first was the effects of Famine's toxic powder? Lightening shot from the three dead bodies into the air above Rath. Then it shot straight down into Rath's body. Screaming and the spasmodic jerking of his body finally stopped and he fell forwards.

Thinking he was dead, Kid Flash ran to him. Stopping at Rath's body, Kid Flash still felt the effects of the toxin in his body. With everything happening, Kid Flash didn't know what to believe. So when Rath was breathing, Kid Flash was willing to expect that Rath could survive being electrified.

Blinking his eyes, "Hi, Kid," greeted Rath.

"Hello."

"Don't move," sitting up.

Soreness ran through Rath's body. Slowly he got up.

Looking at Kid Flash, "Lets check on your friends," slowly walking.

Kid Flash followed him. The walking helped remove the effects of the absorption. He couldn't stop now. Raven still needed his help, but first the Titans needed him.

"How's the other Titans?" asked Rath.

"Don't know decided to help you," answered Kid Flash, "Are you alright?"

Stretching his shoulders back, "Getting better."

"Are you the one who saved Raven?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you doing something?"

"First check on your teammates, then save Raven."

They reached Starfire and Superboy first. Superboy was shivering and sweating from the toxins in his bloodstream. Starfire just didn't move. Rath untied Starfire as Kid Flash untied Superboy.

Opening her eyelids, Rath placed the back of his left hand against Starfire's forehead. Resting his right palm between her breasts, closed his eyes and focused his mind.

"What are you doing?"

"Starfire's life force needs to be jumpstarted."

Quickly turning his right hand clockwise, pulled it back and slammed it into her chest. Her back arched up. Then it settled down. She started coughing.

"She'll live," Rath stated.

Now he examined Superboy's pupils. Opening his satchel bag pulled a dark green bottle. Removing the cork lifted up Superboy's head and rested it on his thigh. With his thumb popped opened Superboy's mouth. Pouring the contents down Superboy's throat, Rath closed his mouth with the bottom of his palm. His second and third fingers pinched shut Superboy's nose.

"Hold him!" ordered Rath as Superboy's body started to jerk violently.

Kid Flash held down the legs. Superboy's weaken condition prevented them from being thrown off.

Rath walked towards Cyborg.

"Not repulsed," weakly said Cyborg.

Disconnecting wires, "Seen enough not to be repulsed," remarked Rath.

"Why did you save me for last?"

Kneeling, "You might tell me start on them first," commented Rath staring at Cyborg.

"You judged correctly."

"Can't help you. You need more then I can provide," Rath said standing up, "Hey, Kid."

Kid Flash appeared with Starfire propping herself up against him.

"Isn't kid."

"Name's Kid Flash, isn't it."

"Yes, oh sorry."

"Don't worry. How are you ready to run?"

"Yes."

"Go to the Tower and get transport for your friends, understand."

"Yes."

"Now go," and off went Kid Flash

Rath walked towards the hover bikes.

"What are you going to do?" asked Starfire.

"Get Raven back."

"How are you going to find her?"

"Figure something out," getting out his compass.

"Wait," she said, "the one who took Raven left something behind."

"How do you know?"

"Heard them talking."

Rath searched until he got to Pestilence's bike. Finding the orb, Rath's fingers started pushing buttons and twisting sections like a Rubik cube.

"What are you doing?" asked Starfire.

"Seeing what was left behind," remarked Rath finishing.

Tossing it forward, watched as lights blinked off and on and sections of the orbs moved. Finally it stopped and an image was projected from an opening in the orb.

"Hello, if you're watching this then you were late to save anyone or my comrades are dead. If the latter is true, then you're going to follow the orb. Good day," finished the message.

Rath jumped on Pestilence's bike.

"Let me help you?" asked Starfire.

"No, stay with your friends," starting the bike, "Don't worry, Raven's going to be back."

When orb floated up and shot forward, Rath followed.


	6. Death VS Rath

Death VS Rath

Opening her eyes she noticed her hood was pulled back. Lifting her head up, she saw a giant wedding cake with black icing. She figured it was a wedding cake cause it had a bride and groom figurines on top. The bride looked surprisingly like her. The restraints held her. There must've been a enchantment on them cause she couldn't teleport.

"The bride has a woken," turned her attention towards black rode with white trim Richard, "Did we enjoy sleepy time?"

No response.

"What no hello to your soon-to-be father-in-law?" walking towards her.

Still no response.

"Maybe if the bride saw your future husband it might loosen her tongue?" bending close to her face.

"_Sebastian?_"

"Didn't expert that upstart's name, besides he's dead."

"_You killed him._"

Richard nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Still like to see your soon-to-be husband?" holding his right palm out.

An energy sphere materialized above his palm. An image appeared inside the sphere.

"_Rath_," she whispered.

Closing his palm into a fist, the sphere disappeared. Then the back of his hand struck her cheek.

"Don't use that bastardized name," he hissed, "David is his birth name. Merlin thought changing David's name would deny him his birthright," turning away.

Walking towards the cake, finger swiped some icing.

Licking off the icing, "Should try some."

Stopping in front of a gate to a cemetery, the floating orb waited. Rath wasn't too far behind. Landing the bike, he got off and walked towards the orb. The gate opened and the orb entered. Rath followed.

Past tombstones, the orb came to a house. Landing on the porch, it turned itself off.

Rath's eyes scanned the surroundings. Tombstones were everywhere. Slowly walking towards the porch, the step creaked as Rath went up the steps. Staring at the doorknob, a presence felt.

"Might be a trap," he thought, "Time to spring it," turning the knob.

The door opened and a fist slammed into Rath's face. He went backwards, hitting the ground and skidding into tombstones. Finally he stopped.

"That was for my fallen Demon Hunters," said Death walking towards Rath.

Rubbing his jaw, "And you are?" asked Rath standing up.

"Death."

"Not again," thought Rath.

"Where is she?" asked Rath.

Thumbing over his shoulder, "In the house, waiting for the knight to come."

"Four hours to wait for the sun to set."

"Funny," Death remarked, "Try laughing when you try to beat me."

"Die or alive."

Shaking his head, "No, beat me or I'll drag your broken body to her. Killing you would ruin my master's plans. After you become unimportant, then I'll just take your life force and Raven would be mine."

"Lets get this dog and pony show over with," remarked Rath going into his fighting stance.

"Lets," said Death going into his fighting stance.

Slowly circling each other, the distance between them was slowly getting smaller. Rath threw his right fist forward. Death blocked it.

Using the same strategy as against Starfire, Death tried to sense Rath's life force. However he was having trouble detecting Rath's life force. There was too much fluxion. He just couldn't get a fixed reading.

Rath's punches were starting to get past Death's block attempts. Then Rath began using his legs.

Death was holding his ground, but his defenses were crumbling from Rath's aggressive onslaught. Death never fought one with this power and speed. Still Rath kept going.

Staggering from a right punch against his cheek was followed by a side kick into Death's stomach.

Doubling over, "Can't stay on defense. Must go on offense," thought Death.

Straightening his hands, Death focused his energy into his hands turning them into cutting weapons.

Rath dodged the left hand. It sliced through a tombstone. Death tried swinging at Rath's stomach, but he pulled it out of the way. This caused Death to overextend his right hand. Rath's left hand grabbed Death's right wrist. Then Rath's right hand caught Death's left wrist as it was trying to come down on Rath's head.

Death crossed his arms trying to cut Rath's head with his hand scissors. Now it became a battle of strength. Slowly Death's hands were inching closer to Rath's neck.

Pushing Death's hands forwards, Rath let himself fall backwards. Death fell with Rath. Instead of flipping Death over, Rath allowed Death to drop on top of him.

The electric hand blades sliced through their master's neck. The heat glazed the wound. No blood poured on Rath. Pushing the body off, Rath tried standing up, Death's life force shot through his body.

When it finished, Rath staggered towards the porch. Leaning against the railing, Rath allowed the effects to wear off. Focusing, he walked up the stairs and through the doorway.


	7. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

Following the descending steps, he didn't pay attention to walls decorated with human skulls. When the stair ended, Rath continued towards the doorway.

Entering, he saw the wedding cake. Shifting his eyes up, he saw the shackled Raven with her head down and hood off.

"She has short hair," he thought, "Lets hope she grows it long."

Sound of footsteps walking towards her caused Raven lift her head up. It was Rath. She warned to him, but the metal strap over her mouth prevented her from speaking. Shaking of her head stopped him from coming closer. Shifting of her eyes caused him to turn and see Richard standing.

Clapping, "Impressive, David. It took Merlin and thirty of the most powerful sorcerers to kill those four. You didn't even break a sweat. You're worthy of the Clarkstone name."

"And you are?"

Smiling, "You were barely out of your whore of a mother's womb before Merlin took you from me," bowing, "I'm your father, Richard Clarkstone."

Motioning towards Raven, "Why is she here?"

"Why are you seeking her? That is the better question. Simply your densities are tied together. You two were born for each other."

"Problem, the gap between centuries."

"Yeah well, Merlin's inference disrupted everything. It was simple. For sparing Trigon's life, we made a deal. It was that our children would sire us heirs to rule the universe. The gender was based on who was born first. You were born first, so Trigon had to have a daughter. It would've worked."

"If Mabon hadn't interfered," stated Rath.

"You know Merlin's secret name," remarked Richard, "Correct. If you hadn't killed Grendal, you've still be died to me. Then you disappeared. With power of the stars and planets, your return was predicted. Now you fulfill the bargain."

"And if I disagree?"

"There is no disagreement, it is your destiny."

"Don't think so."

"So you chose to challenge me?"

"There's the magic word; chose. I chose on taking Raven out of here."

"You think so."

"I know so," walking backwards to Raven.

"To bad," moving his fingers.

Rath fell through the floor. Walking towards Raven, Richard saw a section of stone floor gone.

"Children these days just don't want to follow orders from their elders. Well looks like I'll have to part your legs, Raven. What a waste, he was good," peering into the hole.

Soles of two boots slammed into Richard's face, sending him tumbling down the steps. The boots landed on the stone floor. Crouching, Rath sprang towards Raven. Slipping the iron claw gloves off his hand, he returned them to his bag.

Removing a knife from his bag and putting the edge to the clamp securing Raven's right wrist, "Miss me, Raven."

She rolled her purple eyes.

Trying to work the clamp opened, "You're beautiful when you're not speaking, plus that strap helps.'

"_He's flirting with me_," thought Raven.

"Should've have done that, son," hissed Richard.

Still working on the clamp, "Why not?" replied Rath.

Raven's eyes widen as Richard walked towards them with energy spheres glowing above his opened palms. He propelled them towards Raven and Rath. Rath's index, middle and thumb of his left hand formed a J. Pressing his nose against his index finger, closed his eyes.

The spheres bounced on a protection bubble. Rath went back to the clamp as Richard kept bombarding them.

Raven was amazed. Rath didn't even say a word. Only those good in magic can perform spells without speaking. She needed to get to know Rath more.

With the clamp opened enough, Raven slipped her hand out.

Pulling the strap down, allowed her to say, "_Look out_."

Richard screamed and started using energy bolts.

Working on the right ankle clamp, "Don't worry. It's the stones you need to worry about."

He was right. The stone walls were taking a beating from the deflected projectiles. How long they would stand? Anyone's guess.

"Taking to much time," said Rath returning the knife to his bag, "Shield your eyes."

She did with her free arm. Pointing his index finger like a gun, aimed his right hand at the right leg clamp. Shot it open. The left side clamps followed.

"_Look._"

Richard was seething. Closing his eyes, Richard grew in height and muscles, ripping his robe into pieces.

"Get out of here," Rath ordered, "I'll keep him busy."

Before she could reply, Rath's right hand swiped away the bubble and he rushed Richard. His right fist slammed into the mountain of muscles. Richard backhanded Rath into a wall.

Getting up, Rath's neck was greeted by Richard's huge hands. Turning, Richard flung him into the wedding cake. Richard's foot landed onto Rath's chest. Pain increased with pressure being added. Rath gripped Richard's ankle. As Rath pushed up, Richard pushed down.

Raven didn't try leaving. She had to help him, besides he had many questions to answer. Looking, she saw some loose stones. Enchanting, she sent them towards Richard. They just bounced off his skin.

Turning his head and staring at her, Richard just smiled and Rath was still under Richard's foot.

Looking down at Rath, Richard said, "What wonderful children you would've had?"

Searching for a new weapon, Raven saw the metal cake plate. Levitating it, she sent it towards Richard.

Out of the corner of Richard's eye watched the plate sailing towards him. Picking Rath up, threw him towards the incoming plate.

Grabbing the edge of the plate and twisting his body around, Rath threw it towards its original goal.

Richard held up his arms to block it, but it sliced through his arms and went right through his neck.

A huge mass of energy came from Richard's fallen body.

"Here we go again," Rath mumbled as the energy shot through his body lifting him off the ground.

Richard's memories flooded through his mind. Events surrounding his birth. His back story to this universe being revealed. Being in hell, good it didn't change since the last time Rath was there.

Dropping to ground, Raven ran to his side. Holding his head up, she decided to try healing him.

"Don't waste it on me," Rath coughed.

Opening his eyes, Raven had a slight smile as she stared into his blue eyes.

Helping him, "What was that?" she asked.

Before he could answer, the ceiling started caving in. Fallen stones blocked the doorway.

"Can you teleport?"

"_If I had a mental image_."

Grabbing her arms and pulling her towards him, their lips touched. The cemetery filled her mind as stone and dirt landed on the spot they were standing at.

Their lips parted and they were standing outside. They watched as the house collapsed onto itself.

"Time to go," Rath said letting her arms go and walking towards the gate with his hands in his coat pocket.

Her eyes blinked. She hadn't been kissed like that since her surprised first kiss from Kory.

"Are you going to stand there?" brought her eyes on Rath's back, "Your friends need you."

Walking towards him still dazed

"You might want your hood back on," brought her fully back to the present.

Pulling her hood forward, she increased pace to catch up with Rath.

"_What happened_?"

"Roof caved in."

"_No, later_."

"We kissed."

Grabbing his arm, and turning him around, "_Who are you_?"

"Didn't get properly introduced," holding his hand out, "Rath Lee."

Taking his hand, "_Raven_."

Returning his hand to his coat pocket, "What would you like to ask about it?"

"_What came out of your father's body_?"

"His life force."

"_Why did you absorb it_?"

"Caused I killed him. Need to be little clearer. Richard was a Demon Hunter. Demon Hunters killed demons for their life force. Original method was drinking the blood, eating the flesh, and grinding the bones into flour. Then it was discovered that by cutting the demon's head off one could gain the life force. Then Demon Hunters were cutting each other's heads off. Lots of heads were rolling back in the good old days," walking.

Walking beside him, "_How did my father figure in this_?"

"Richard was about to gain his life force, so he made a deal that he hoped didn't work."

"_But it did_? _What are we going to do now_?"

"Return you to your friends."

"_What about us_?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "What about us? Want to get married."

She almost smiled, but held it back.

"_This can't be happening_," she thought, "_First, Sebastian, now this_."

"Listen Raven. I can't force you to like me, but I give you a choice."

"What choice?" getting to the gate.

Pushing the gate opened, "Discuss it later," walking towards the hover bike, "Would you like a ride?" sitting on the seat.

"W_hy not?_" sitting behind him, "_I don't feel like flying,_" wrapping her arms around his waist.

Holding on tight, they shot into the direction of the Tower.


	8. Suspicion Becomes Fact

Suspicion Becomes Fact

Mouths pasted since the Demon Hunters' assault. Some wounds take time to heal. Lest the ones not shown. Superboy had such wounds.

First, his ego was bruised. He and his friends, teammates, were beaten and humiliated. Those who were responsible did it as a trap for one of their own. Their rescuer also had a part in this design.

Next his heart was broken. Raven, his heart's secret goal, was the one who the trap was for. Granted he never told her, like she was easy to talk to anyways, he couldn't help her. Their rescuer, who was post to be captured along with Raven, turned the tables. The reason she was captured was arranged marriage between them.

Now his patience was being pushed. Raven's rescuer/Superboy's rival was staying at Titan Tower. Cyborg allowed him to stay and use the repair shop. This Rath Lee had borrowed and broke Robin's bo staff in half. Now he keeping the broken staff and was modifying it because it didn't fit his needs.

He stayed in that room with the door. To enter, one had to ask permission. It was theirs not his. Occasionally food was left in front of the door.

What really gritted his teeth was Raven's behavior towards Rath. Raven would mediate in front of the door, when she wasn't on duty. Superboy's anger would climb. He avoided her.

Mediating, "_I should stop acting like I'm experiencing my first crush_," she thought.

Wait, she already done that, this was a different experience.

Opening of the door caused her eyes to open. Rath was stepping out adjusting his bag's strap.

Watching her standing up and staring at him, "Shouldn't you be straightening out your cape," replied Rath.

No reply just staring at him. Half grinning and shaking his head turned and walked away. Quickening her pace, she stayed in step with Rath.

"_Got what you needed?_"

"Yes."

"_Planning on leaving_?"

"Yes," shifting his eyes towards her, "What's on your mind, Raven?"

Stepping in front of him, Rath had to stop or Raven should've been knocked down.

"_What did you mean that I had a choice_?"

"In time everything will be revealed even to me," stepping around her.

Trying to stare a hole into Rath's back was not going to help her, so she had to play catch up again.

A sound echoed from a hallway.

Stopping, "What's down there?" Rath asked.

"_Training room_," answered Raven after she caught up with him.

"Huh," he replied walking towards the sound.

"_Trouble_," she thought following him.

Superboy, Kid Flash, Wonder Girl, and Speedy were in the middle of tag. Wonder Girl was it. Superboy heard the door open. He couldn't believe it was Rath and Raven entering. He didn't notice that Wonder Girl's lasso around his ankle. She pulled him down and he hit the ground hard. Bart ran towards Superboy.

Helping him up, "Kon, what happened?" said Kid Flash, "You let Cassie tag you."

"He wasn't paying attention," said Rath, "Guess I distracted him."

Raven detected steady amount of anger. Looking around, she wondered where it was coming from.

The door opened behind them. It was Cyborg.

"Thanks for the use of the workshop," said Rath with his attention on Speedy.

"Should thank you for saving us," said Cyborg.

"Don't, you may regret it," walking towards Speedy.

He bent over and whispered in her ear. She had a surprised look on her face. Rath walked away and stared at a wall.

Walking towards Rath, "_What did you whispered to Mia_?" asked Raven.

"Ask her yourself? Since she must chose to trust you," Rath answered without looking away from the wall.

Raven, Superboy, Kid Flash, and Wonder Girl went to Speedy.

"What did he say, Mia?" asked Wonder Girl.

"If I was in the right condition to be on the Titans," she said.

Intense amount of anger nearly caused Raven's knees to nearly buckle. Superboy walked by her brushing against her. Now she knew where the source of the anger was coming from.

"_Why is he anger with Rath_?" she thought, "_Need to keep an eye on this._"

"What did you mean?" demanded Superboy.

"Mean about what?" Rath asked without looking at him.

"About Mia shouldn't be on the Titans."

Still staring at the wall, "Didn't say that. More like is she in the right condition to be on the Titans. That is her decision and the rest of the Titans to decide."

"Stop talking in riddles and look at me when I'm talking to you."

Turning around and folding his arms, "Is that better?"

"Don't know who you think you are?"

"I know that I'm Rath Lee."

Seething, "You use our workshop for payment for rescuing us."

"Ask Cyborg, your leader, for use of the workshop to modify the broken bo that I borrowed."

"What claim do you have to it?"

"I think the original owner wouldn't like a broken bo staff. Instead of throwing it away, I gave it new life."

"You made Raven look foolish by waiting outside the door."

Laughing, "Funny the kettle calling the pot black. Well I didn't make her do that. Did it interfere with anything important? Besides I couldn't predicate that she was waiting."

Superboy didn't realize that he was acting foolish then again anger does that.

"Someone needs to hit you."

"Superboy, don't know what got into you," said Cyborg, "Stop this now."

"Better listen to him," said Rath, "You might get into something you might regret."

Getting into Rath's face, "You are not as tough as you think."

"You know better?"

"I'm challenging you."

"No."

"You're a coward."

"_No, that he would embarrass you,_" came from Raven.

"Listen to your teammate, she might have some insight you may what to hear," Rath said.

"She stays out of it, it's between us.'

"And you're lying," sighing, "Fine, the rules."

"The loser must be unable to fight."

"Ok, always wanted to see if I could handle a flyer," removing a small cylinder from his coat pocket.

"Why?" going up into the air.

"Can't fly," pushing a button revealing the bo staff.

Rath revealing he couldn't fly gave Superboy an edge. Using heat vision, he shot at Rath. It went through Rath.

What Superboy didn't know was, that Rath had a technique called after image. It basically was that Rath had left an image of him behind as he moved.

Puzzled by this, Superboy didn't detect a grappling hook being released. Before realizing he may have gotten himself over his head, an arm wrapped around his neck. Another arm slided around Superboy's left arm. Rath's left grasped his right wrist.

Pain shot through Superboy's neck forcing him to the ground. Pain increased as Superboy tried to break the hold, but the pain made it difficult.

"Give up?" asked Rath.

"No."

Pain kept coming. Superboy didn't know how Rath was able to do this. Blackness started to cloud his vision. It was a matter of time before Superboy would be unconscious.

"_Stop, let him go,_" said Raven.

"Why?" asked Rath.

"_If you let him go, I will go with you._"

"You would do that?"

Raven nodded her head.

"No," letting Superboy go, "not this way."

Rubbing his neck, Superboy was about to rush Rath when Raven appeared between them.

"_No, it stops here_."

Tipping his hat, "Be seeing you, Raven," remarked Rath walking out the training room.

"Why?" asked Superboy.

"_He had you beat_."

"You were willing to go with him."

"_Yes, I believe he waits me to go with him. But under my freewill, that's why he let you go. He didn't what me to decide with something over my head_," Raven said leaving.

Rath almost made it outside, "Wait," stopped his feet.

Turning, it was Starfire.

"Yes, Starfire."

"What are your intentions for Raven?"

"To train her."

"Is that it?"

"Is there more."

"Your father said it was your destiny to marry her."

"And you believe that?"

"Her behavior changed since you been here."

"I don't know her very well. How am I post to know how she behaves?"

"Isn't it an Earth custom to marry those who are destine for each other?"

"Thing about destiny is that an individual can choose. Fate can not. All fate does is prepare one for when the time to chose without second guessing oneself. When Raven has to choose, I must respect it and so will you, her good friend," turning and walked out the door.

Around the corner, Raven listened. Some pieces were coming together. Rath still had the rest of his hand to show.


	9. Snake Bitten

Snake Bitten

Robin (Tim Drake) had returned. However, a gang war in Gotham and the death of his father had changed him. His teammates were there for him, but he choice to handle it on his own.

Dr. Light's preventive strike against them destroyed the reunion. He was going to show that he wasn't the push over that everyone thought he was. Despite every Titan including pervious members, Dr. Light didn't slow down. The sight of fallen Titans littering ruined city blocks put Dr. Light into levels of joy he never felt before.

Raven felt this ecstasy of joy and hatred. It was slowly eroding her self-control away. He was enjoying in hurting her teammates, no better word family. She lashed out with punch at him. He simply knocked them. Her futile attempts made him laugh. The back of his hand sent her flying. Piece of rubble stopped her.

Dr. Light's foot rammed against her stomach. His hand grabbed her throat. Lifting her up, he slammed her back against a wall. A lightening bolt appeared from his right hand.

"Understand that you don't show pain," remarked Dr. Light, "Can you feel this?" shoving the bolt into her left shoulder.

Gritting her teeth, she blocked the pain out.

"That doesn't hurt," taunted Dr. Light again a bolt appeared in his right hand , "How about this?" shoving it into her right shoulder.

Her pain threshold was at its breaking point, but Dr. Light didn't get his scream.

"No screaming for mercy," he remarked walking towards the unconscious Beast Boy, "Maybe green boy would loosen your tongue," holding an energy ball over his right palm as his left hand gripped and lifted up Beast Boy.

Feeling a familiar presence, a familiar voice in her head said, "Fear is the mind killer."

"_He's here_," she mumbled.

"What did you say?" asked Dr. Light closing his palm and letting go of Beast Boy.

Getting close to her face, "What did you say?"

"_He's here_."

"Who's here?" grasping her cheeks, "WHO'S HERE?"

"Me," sent Dr. Light's head turning, "I believe she's talking about me, Dr. Light."

Staring at this new comer, Dr. Light tried to recognize him. No, he wasn't a Teen Titan, maybe new ally. No news of a new hero had reached him.

"You have me at a disadvantage," commented Dr. Light, "Who are you?"

"Rath Lee."

"What is your affiliation with the Titans?"

"Nothing. Personally, I don't care what happens to them except one. She may not like me if I let you kill her family."

"How do you plan now stopping me?"

In a blink of an eye, Rath was there then he reappeared with his left fist driven into Dr. Light's stomach. Doubling over, he wondered how Rath could move so fast. Kid Flash couldn't move that fast. Reacting the only way he could, turned and fired a beam at Rath.

Rath's whipped back enough for the beam to graze the skin above his right eye. It went through the brim of his hat. Dr. Light tried another shot but Rath was gone.

Rath didn't leave, he was hiding. Dr. Light had to draw him out. But how, Raven, of course. Rath did say she and family. She was only one Dr. Light knew used those terms when talking about the Titans.

Aiming his index finger at Raven, "Appear or Raven dies."

Appearing like mist with his right palm up, "Might want to change your mind."

"Listen, shot me and I hit Raven."

Rath's palm went from Dr. Light to Raven. An energy blast from his palm hit Raven.

With one finger pointed at Rath and the other at the unconscious Raven, Dr. Light checked Raven for any signs of life.

Finding none snapped his fingers. This allowed Raven to drop to the ground.

"Why?" with his finger still now Rath.

"Now that she is no longer part of the equation," remarked Rath, "We can finish our little business."

Before Dr. Light could react, Rath rushed him. A kick sent Dr. Light through a section of barely intact wall. Trying to stand was interrupted by a fury of punches. A knee to the stomach was followed by a back hand. Dr. Light slammed into wall. A piece of metal cut his arm.

Firing a series of light blast, the assault stopped and Rath disappeared again. Dr. Light was searching for the hiding Rath.

"Where are you?" yelled Dr. Light, "You ruined everything."

"Ruin your chance to prove that you could defeat a team of teenagers," echoed Rath, "or discovery what a real loser you are."

Detecting the location of Rath's voice, Light fired a shot into a black mass. It sprang forward following the beam. Landing on his arm, it entered the cut on Dr. Light's arm.

"Dr. Light."

Firing, hit some rubble.

"Dr. Light."

It was Elongated Man's wife.

"You're dead," firing at her.

It went through her.

Continuing to shot at her, "This can't be happening."

"You're so right," said a voice inside his head, "It's just in your mind."

Dr. Light's hands formed fists. They started hitting his face. Bones cracked. His nose hanging from his face. Blood filled his mouth as teeth fell out.

Doubling over from a fist in his stomach, "Time to end this clown show," said the voice in his head.

Dr. Light's hands started swelling up. His costume ripped from his expanding body. Blood filled his eye balls. Finally his body exploded, sending ripped flesh into all directions. Where the late Dr. Light had stood Rath was now standing there.

Slowly walking towards Rath, "What did you do?" asked Superboy.

"He inflated opinion of his ability," remarked Rath walking towards Raven's body.

"No, Raven," said Superboy, "You killed her!"

"Oh, her," bending and lifting up her head, "Narrow minded like Light."

"Stay away her!" shouted Superboy trying to stop Rath.

Rath didn't listen, his finger just made a cross sign on Raven's forehead.

"Stop," said Superboy as he got closer.

"Don't Kon," said Kid Flash standing between Superboy and Rath, "He knows what he's doing."

"He killed Raven, Bart."

"No, just jump starting her," remarked Kid Flash, "That is correct, Rath."

"You're learning," Rath said slamming his palm into Raven's chest.

Opening her eyes, "_You shot me_."

"Correct," helping her up, "When you're done helping your friends, came find me."

Walking away, Superboy's hand grabbed Rath's shoulder.

"Who did think you are for killing Dr. Light?" said Superboy.

"I don't think," remarked Rath turning his arm to break Superboy's grip then his palm struck Superboy sending him into some rubble.

"I know my own nature," Rath finished walking into the darkness.


	10. Explanation

Explanation

She knew he was near. After healing the members of the Titans to best of her abilities, she went looking for Rath. She found him.

With his hands behind his back, He was pacing on a rooftop. Stopping, he found Raven heading towards him. Least she found him.

Landing, "_How did you know Mia had HIV_?" she asked.

Smiling, "Simply by her lifeforce," sighing, "Loving night to look at stars after nearly getting killed by a mad man."

"_You killed him_."

"I should've had done something different? Explain how I should've tried a different method."

"_There was a way_."

"If there was, I didn't think of it. Now you're not here to talk about matters."

"_No, I'm not_," crossing her arms.

"I want to train you to your full potential."

"_That's it_?"

"You want more? That is as simply as I could've said it except the apart about no attachments."

"_You, what me to leave the Titans_?"

"Correct."

"_Nothing else_?"

"Is there?"

"_About us_?"

"About us? Oh, the arranged marriage part, well that depends?"

"_Now what_?"

"If you want what to get married, I'm willing if you are."

"_Then you're not in love with me_?" walking towards him.

"I didn't say that. I do love you. Didn't what to make things complicated for you."

"_Thanks for thinking of me_," pulling back her hood.

"Huh, no signs of emotion, but sarcasm," he remarked as she stopped.

They were within inches of each other.

"_What if I need time to think about it_?"

"Much time do you need?"

"_Enough for you to_," grabbing the flaps of his coat, pulled him towards her until their lips touched.

Their lips were feeling each other.

Pulling her lips from his, "_think about this_."

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling closer to him, "Need a better reminder," locking their lips back together.

Picking her, his body went forward until her back slammed against the wall of the entrance to the roof.

Her hands was trying to pull off his coat as his right hand lifted her leg up and his left hand was slipped under her costume.

She couldn't believe she was doing this. Letting go of her self control, letting her emotion ran wild with this Rath Lee. She did this with Kory which lead to her being corrupted by her father.

"_Wait_," she grasped as his lips were on her neck.

"What?" he said continuing to taste her neck.

"_Need to stop_."

Pulling away, "Quite right," sliding his coat back onto hi shoulders, "Can't keep pawing at each other like animals in heat. Both of us with self control can't behave like this."

Sliding her hood back on, "_So right, there could be a peeping tom around here_."

Walking towards the edge of the roof, "Need to think about that offer to train you?" he remarked.

"_Yes, need to think about it_."

Both were staring at the stars, letting silence set in.

"Why did you stop?"

"_Why did you_?"

"You asked me to."

"_Didn't think you would listen_?"

"Once, I ended a relationship because the girl asked me to. Now why did you what me to stop?"

"_Because of Kory_."

"Starfire? Oh, I see. She is beautiful and properly killer in bed, breaking a few hips along the way. Answer one question. Where were you raised?"

"_Azarath._"

"Oh, now it makes sense, you were sent up for failure."

"_What is that post to mean_?"

"Simply you were raised around emotionless beings. When you came to Earth, you experienced emotions for the first time. Bet Kory was like a nuclear bomb to you."

"_Interesting way of putting it. Yes, you're right_."

"Then you didn't know how to handle this so you decided to see how things would work itself out.

"_Correct, don't stop you're on a roll_."

"Now she didn't return the same emotion to you. So you got jealous which lead to anger, allowing your father to use you."

"_You're good at putting things together_."

"I once was a woman. Good thing we stopped."

"_Why_?"

"If she was like a nuclear bomb to you, then I'm a supernova."

"_Now we know each other well_."

"Quite well I believe."

"_Guess I could make a decision_."

"Yes, make a decision."

"_Need to sleep on it_."

Holding out his hand, "Guess until we meet again."

"_Better idea, how about I stay at your place until in the morning? You do have a place to stay_," taking his hand.

"Yes, I do."

Slade watched through his binoculars Rath and Raven leaving the rooftop.

"Business before pleasure," he remarked, "Rose, got that recorder."

"Yes, father."

Putting the binoculars away, "Maybe, Lex can use it," he thought walking towards the replica batwing.

Superboy was flying towards the direction that the message said. A message was left behind by who ever broke into the Tower. It was for him. Why else could he find it? Why didn't he give it to Cyborg? Right now that didn't seem like a good decision not after his outburst with Rath.

Landing in of a warehouse, he turned the doorknob. It turned. He pushed it opened and entered. Closing the door, lights came on. The building was empty except for two recliners in the center of the space. In one of the recliners was Lex Luthor.

"Hello, son, take a seat."

"What makes you think that?"

"It was my DNA that stabilized Superman's DNA to make you. Now seat down."

"Why should I do that?"

"What I'm about to show you may make you weak at the knees?"

"What could you show me that would beat the news of your DNA in me?" turning towards the door.

Touching the knob, "How about Raven being friendly with Rath Lee?" stopped Superboy from opening the knob.

"How did you about them?" turning his head.

"I have my ways," motioning to the chair, "Please seat down."

Cautionly Superboy did.

Pushing a button on the armrest, "This may interest you," Lex said as a TV rose from the floor.

Superboy watched the image of Raven kissing Rath. His foot destroyed the screen.

"What do you want?" asked Superboy.

Standing up, "Your help," said Lex placing his hand on Conner's shoulder, "We both have enemies that need to be eliminated."

"Like who?"

"Rath Lee who isn't post to exist and Superman that invader from another planet."

"I have his DNA."

"But you have mine DNA which balances things out."

"Rath is too good."

"That is where I can help if you trust me."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Best advice ever given," commented Lex holding out his hand

Taking his hand, "I'll be your bitch."


	11. During the Night

During the Night

With his index finger, he traced her raven tattoo. This brought a smile to Raven's lips.

"Now why did you get this?" asked Rath kissing her lower back.

"_To find my individuality_," she answered as his lips went up her spine.

Kissing her right cheek, "Now why would one want to ruin this wonderful vessel?"

Laying on her left side, she touched the scar above his right eye

"_Dr. Light ruined your face_," she remarked.

Taking and kissing the back of her right hand, "This face was ruined when I was born."

"_So you don't like my tattoo,_" drawing his face closer to hers.

"Didn't say that just wonder why you wanted it and you already gave me an answer," kissing her lips, "besides purple is a better eye color for you then blue."

Pushing his head away, "_Have you been to Azarath?"_

"In the morning," kissing her forehead.

"_Until morning,"_ sticking her tongue into his mouth.

A shirtless Superboy laid on a white medical table. His wrists and ankles were strapped down. The straps could be broken, but he decided not to. Lex promised to help him. Now he couldn't back down before discovering Lex's secrets. He was overreacting about Rath. If this proved fruitful, he will apologize.

The door opened. An instrument table was rolled by a small doctor with a bad comb over.

Removing the white cloth, "Now are we comfortable," asked the doctor placing the cloth around Superboy's neck.

"Yes."

"Good," strapping Superboy's head down.

Placing two diamond black cubes in Superboy's mouth, "This may hurt," picking up a kryptonite laden ice pick then shoved it into Superboy's right ear.

The cubes held, but his teeth left mark in the cubes after a series of thrust by the doctor.

Whistling as blood drained from Superboy's ear, the doctor picked a test tube. Inside the tube was a green slug. Using tweezers picked up the slug. Putting it in the blood covered ear, the slug entered Superboy's skull.

Superboy's body convulsed as a black substance came from his pores. It covered his body as the convulsing stopped. Only the head wasn't covered except for his mouth.

Opening the right eyelid, the doctor noticed the eye was totally black. The right hand shot up and grabbed the doctor's throat. The straps broke as he got up holding the doctor by his throat.

The door opened and Lex entered.

"Don't kill him," said Lex.

"Why?"

"Cause good help is hard to find."

"True," throwing the doctor against the wall, "Now why did you resurrect me?"

"Wonder if you would join me."

"Why?"

"Rath Lee."

"Tell me more."

Rath fell out of bed.

Placing his hand against his head, "He returned," he mumbled.

"_What_?" mumbled Raven.

Kissing her cheek, "Nothing go back to sleep."

After she went back to sleep, he retrieved his bo staff. It was a long search since their clothes was flung in a race to get undressed. Pushing the button it reached its full length. Walking, he needed to mediate. A fight with on old enemy was coming.


	12. Clash of Titans

Clash of Titans

Waking up, she lifted her head up and found Rath wasn't in bed. Getting out of bed, she slipped on a robe that was clearly for someone taller. Her bare feet walked across the surprisingly warm floor.

Rath's dwelling worked on the same principle like Dr. Fate's Tower, bigger space in a smaller space. Raven could understand that what unnerved her was the fact that darkness surrounded her. Only light was what lit up the area around her, but she could never see what was ahead of her. Yet she never ran into anything.

She found him mediating in the nude. His bo staff laid before him in its full length. His head was twitching.

"_Rath_?" placing her hand on his shoulder.

His eyes sprang opened.

"Yes."

"_Are you alright_?"

"Yes."

"_I'm must be going_."

"Ok."

"_You are alright_?"

"Yes. Go to your friends."

"_Are you sure_?"

"Yes, they need you. I will be waiting for you."

She walked to retrieve her costume, knowing something was wrong. Rath just hoped he was wrong.

He entered without trouble. He would've made it unnoticed but the green boy stopped to ask how he was and where he had been. Oh well, not everything had to work according to plan.

Changing and grabbing the terrified green boy's neck, "Well and been to hell and back. How's your day?" then threw him through a wall. Alarms off and he felt ready for some mayhem.

"Plans have been speeded up," he thought as some Titans ran in his direction, "Time to warm up," firing black energy blast at the Titans.

Raven knew something wasn't right after leaving Rath's place. As she got closer to Titan Tower, the pain, glee, and despair went through her body. Now something was wrong.

Smoke billowed from the holes that covered the surface of the Tower. Entering through one of the opening and walking past some smoke, she saw Mia being held up by the collar by a man in a black costume. He drew his fist back and slammed into Mia's stomach.

"_No._"

Dropping Mia and turning towards Raven, "Ah, the slut returns.'

Studying his face even if his mouth was covered by a black mouth guard, "_Conner_?"

"Conner died from a broken heart," he remarked, "So I decided to make you pay with your life, but first where is he?"

Moving her fingers sent concrete towards him. He blocked them as she flew backwards through the opening she had entered earlier.

"Always got to be difficult," he said flying after her.

First, the chase started in the sky. Raven zigged and zagged, zagged and zigged. However, he was gaining. She decided to zip between the building the street. This turned out bad because her pursuer just would go through the buildings. Closer he got, finally he sent a blast at her. It hit her in the back, sending her through some buildings. She skidded across pavement until a pile of it slowed her down. Pain coursed through her body. Standing up was difficult.

Hearing footsteps slowing walking towards her gave reason to keep trying. A hand grabbed her throat and lifted her up. Black eyes of hatred burned into her.

"Little birdie can't fly," flying straight up with her, "so there's some help," throwing her straight into the pavement.

She laid in center of the pavement. Landing beside her, he lifted her up by the throat again. He carried her out of the crater.

Pulling her towards his face, "Now where is he?" he hissed.

No response.

"Think he'll save you. Think again bitch. You're not the first woman he let to die, in fact he done it with his own hands."

Again no response.

Seeing a piece of pipe sticking up out of the ground, "Well you won't talk and raping you would be to good for you," turning, "Adios in hell," flung her towards the pipe.

Inches before the pipe could pierce her, a blast hit the pipe obscuring his view of her in dust. The dust cleared and Raven's body was in the arms of Kid Flash who was blocks away from him.

Shifting his eyes saw the source of the blast. It was Starfire.

"Things just got interesting," he thought.

"Unwise move," he said.

"For saving a friend," she returned.

"No, facing me without back up," rushing towards her.

She shot bolts at him, but he swatted them away. Flying backwards, she blocked a fury of punches. He proved too fast for her as fists connected with her body. One sent her into a building.

On her hands, trying to catch her breath, a kick to her side sent her flying into a wall. Springing up, wildly swung a fist at him.

Catching her wrist and the other one drew her close to him. Her struggling to break his grip just made him kiss her.

Pulling their lips apart, "How did you like that, baby?"

Spitting in his face was her response.

Smiling, head butted her and then flung her outside through a wall. Tilting his palm up, a section of pavement rose up. Turning his fingers, wires wrapped around Starfire's wrists and ankles. They dragged her towards the pavement. Her back against the surface of the pavement, she couldn't break out.

"I was wanted to try Tamaranian pussy," he commented as more wires appeared.

Before the wires could rip off Starfire uniform, a blast hit them. Two energy saws sliced through the wires that held her.

"Get out of here, Kory. It's between us."

Turning, "I've been waiting for you, Rath."

"I bet you have," shifting his eyes, "Kory, get out here."

"But."

"But nothing, you needed with Bart. Now leave," and with concern she left.

"Women never listen, Rath. It's still Rath."

"Yes, it's still the same."

"What is the full name for this form?"

"Rath Lee."

"Going retro, are we?"

"And you?"

"Black Ice."

"Not Nighthawk."

"Copy right infringement. Don't want to confuse the readers."

"Doubt they know what is going on?"

"Who cares for the back story? Lets fight," pulling two curved swords from his shoulders.

"Fine," releasing his bo staff.

Rushing at each other, and having a better angle, Rath drove them through a wall. Inside another building and standing up, blades met stick. Without giving an inch, they swung at each other without getting hit. Putting the tip of staff against the ground, Rath jumped and planted his foot against Black Ice's chest. Couple steps backwards, but Black Ice went forwards. Going to the kendo stick phase of the staff, Rath blocked more swing attempts

Twisting the swords out of Black Ice's hands, Rath went backwards from Black Ice's foot planting into his chest. Sliding he lost the kendo sticks. A wall stopped his sliding.

On one knee, Rath caught Black Ice's leg and swept him off his feet. Black Ice rolled letting Rath's fist hit the ground. Rolling towards Rath, His left fist slammed against Rath's temple. Getting up, his left wrapped around Rath's right leg as his right hand grabbed the waist band of Rath's pants.

Lifting up slammed Rath's back into the ground. Lifting and pulling Rath forward, Black Ice's shoulder slammed into Rath's stomach. Using Rath as a club started to swing at everything. Clubbing through a wall, they were outside again.

Letting go of Rath's waist band, his right arm wrapped around Rath's left leg. Spinning clockwise in speeds that would make Bart drool, his fingers let go of Rath sending him flying. Smiling, Black Ice's eyes watched Rath fade into the distance.

Aiming at the small dot of Rath, fired an energy shot at Rath. Witnessing the impact, Black Ice laughed.

"Too easy," he thought, "Rath's getting old. Lucky that Raven and Starfire were saved, now I still can give them my special treatment."

Twinkle of light stopped his laughing. Moving as an energy blast missed him by inches.

Getting up, arms wrapped around him and germen surplexed him into the ground. Arm moving like pistons pounded into his back. Desperate, his left arm swung behind and fired. The pounding stopped allowing him to get up.

Standing, he stared at Rath with his pissed off look. A pissed off Rath was dangerous. He needed time to formulate a plan.

"Wait," he thought, "I can do one thing that Rath can't do."

Waving, he flew into the air. Rath watched as distance grew between them. Rath can't fly, but he could jump. Bending his knees, he rocketed towards Black Ice.

Stopping, now all Black Ice had to do was to bombard the surface, eventually hitting Rath hitting. So San Francesco was going to get leveled, well eggs had to be sacrificed for an omelet.

Before he could look down, hands grabbed his ankles. Feet were swung up, hitting his lower back. Black Ice started plummeting towards the ground.

Moving himself until they were staring at each other, Rath locked his legs around Black Ice's waist. Holding the back of Black Ice's neck with his left hand, Rath sent his right forearm into Black Ice's face.

The ground was coming up fast. Turning until Black Ice's back was heading towards the ground, Rath's feet rested on Black Ice's chest and pushed.

Black Ice slammed into the ground causing a crater. Slowing his descent, Rath landed and watched Black Ice crawl out of the crater.

"Son of bitch," standing up, "You didn't join me in the crater."

"Not this time."

Putting his wrists together, "Will be the last time," shot an energy beam at Rath.

Rath did the same. Both beams slammed into each other. A tag of war began to see who would tire out first. Ground was gain and lost as the stalemate continued. It looks like it could go on forever.

Pulling his hands apart, Rath split his beam allowing Black Ice's to head towards him. Black Ice didn't see the two beams heading towards him until they sandwiched him.

Quickly bringing his wrists together, Rath caught Black Ice's beam with his opened palms. It pushed him backwards. Slowly it down, like a pitcher he sent it towards Black Ice.

Groggy from Rath's twin energy blast, he was still standing. If he was still standing then he could finish off Rath. Getting hit by his own energy blast, destroyed that plan.

Numbness settled through his body. A muscle couldn't move.

"Rath learned new tricks since our last battle," he thought.

Footsteps were detected, but effort was needed to lift up his neck. He didn't feel like seeing the owner of the footsteps. Rath came in his view, looking down.

"You win. The bitch is yours. Now you have to kill Superboy. Think she'll like you if you kill him."

"Who said anything about killing?"

"You have to. It's your nature to kill like April."

Bending down, pushed Black Ice's face towards the left. Studying the right ear, his right hand pulled a blue ceramic bottle from his bag.

Removing the cork, "No, I don't have to kill. Not, when I have other options," pouring the reddish contents into the ear.

"You bastard," convulsing.

The convulsing stopped. A black slimed slug came out of Superboy's mouth. Picking the slug up with his fingers, Rath put it in the bottle and sealed it. Returning it to his bag, picked up the unconscious shirtless Superboy and carried him back to the Titan Tower.


	13. Goodbyes

Goodbyes

Standing in the doorway of her room, Raven couldn't believe the memories she lived. Grateful for them now she was starting a new chapter. Rath could relate if Conner was right about Rath's past life. The past should be used to see how far one had came or how short they ended up. Conner mentioned how Rath killed Black Ice's previous lives. In fact, Rath sparing Superboy's life clinched her decision to leave.

This memory tripping didn't hide the fact a familiar presence was standing beside her.

"_Hello, Kory_," without taking her eyes off the room.

"Hello, Raven," knowing how Raven could feel her, "Why are you staring into your room?"

"_Saying goodbye to some ghosts_."

"Is that why you haven't good bye to everyone?"

Smiling, "_Yes, I'm practicing with some ghosts before the rest of the guys_."

"You smiled."

"_Tiring few days_."

Turning Raven around and hugging her, "Let me be the first to say goodbye."

Kory was trying hard not to suffocate her.

"_Goodbye, Kory_," wiping away a tear before Kory let go.

Grabbing Raven's hand, "Let's say goodbye to everyone," dragging Raven down the hall.

Raven just rolled her eyes.

Sitting on a medical table, Conner was trying to not feel sorry for himself. Never telling Raven how he felt for her, getting jealous of Rath, allowing himself to be an instrument to destroy his friends, how one could screw up so badly and still have friends, it boggles the mind. Today, Raven was leaving the Titans and Conner couldn't do a thing about it.

Lifting his eyes up to sound of the door opening, it was Rath entering.

"Surviving?" Rath asked.

"If you can say that," answered Conner.

Crossing his arms, "What's on your mind, Conner?"

"Did you really kill the woman you loved?"

"Yes, cause I thought it was the right thing to do."

"I almost want to hate you, yet I feel pity for you."

"Why?" shrugging his shoulders, "It was the decision I made and have to deal with."

"Yet, you lived so long."

"Meaning that if I didn't do it that I'll finally get eternal sleep."

"Yes."

"There are a lot of things I wished I could change, but I can't. One must have failures to appreciate the successes, besides why should you feel pity for me. I lived this life."

"It's Raven I'm worry about. Didn't tell her about April."

"And you feel protective of her."

"Yes, in fact we all do. With her father and these cults trying to use her, we don't want her hurt."

"Like the Azarathens, setting her up for failure without knowing it."

Seeing some hurt in Conner, "That not to knock you down, it's just sometimes good intentions will cause more problems then solving them."

"Well, guess I have to let her go."

"Sometimes that is the wise thing to do."

"Maybe you're right, the reason I pity you cause of what Black Ice did to you."

"If his memories bother you, remember you got off easy compared to others."

"Something to think about like this."

"Like what?"

"Hurt her and I'll kill you."

Grinning, "You might try that," walking out the door.

Before Conner could get lost in his thoughts, the door opened again. This time it was Raven in carrying a gym bag. She wasn't wearing her hooded sweatshirts instead wore black t-shirt, pants, and shoes. A baseball hat with the bill placed down close to her eyes.

"Hello, Raven."

Putting the bag down, "_Hello, Conner_."

Before he could say anything, "_Don't, you may appear a bigger jack ass than you should be_,"

Walking towards the table, she grabbed his hand and kissed him on the forehead. Visions flashed before Conner's eyes.

"What?"

"_One's life will flash before them when close to death. I let you see flashes of possible futures_."

"Why?"

"_To value choice. I choose to leave Azarath to stop my father and learned to not look back_."

"Did Rath teach you that?"

"_No, he reminded me. So don't regret what you didn't do, there's plenty I didn't do_."

"So I should not tell you how I love you."

He swore that she blushed.

"_You must let that go. It will only cause more pain_."

A realization hit him.

"You were in love with someone. Wasn't you?"

"_Yes_."

"It allowed your father to corrupt you."

"_Yes. I speak from experience. Bury your love for me. It nearly killed you and made you forget about Cassie_."

"I will if you remember to call or leave a phone number."

"_Work that out with Rath. Goodbye, Conner_," walking towards the door.

Retrieving her bag before the door could close, heard, "Goodbye, Raven."

Finding Rath waiting at the end hallway, they walked together towards the door.

"Is that a tear you have?"

Wiping her fingers across her face, "_Condensation_."

"Oh. Finished the routine of saying goodbye"

"_Yes_."

"You can always visit them."

"_Did you ever visit your family or friends_?"

"Once and only when I had to."

"_Guess we'll both learn something together_."

"Guess we will," walking out the door together. Fin?

Teen Titans and Dr. Fate are owned by DC comics. Rath Lee, Richard Clarkstone, And Demon Hunters are my originals. Nighthawk is character not based on the DC comics' character.


End file.
